Love & Lost
by Haruka Suko
Summary: A Child born only to be lost from their same gender parents in a world where its not well accepted. Relena bashing. 1x3, 5xDawn, 2+4 (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love & Lost 1/2  
Author: Haruka xHaruka17x@a...  
Co-Author: Midnight Lilly  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, Midnight Lilly owns Dawn.  
Pairing: 1+x3, 2+4, 5+Dawn  
Rating: R  
Warning: Sap, Sad, AU  
Notes: Please R&R. Hope you enjoy. Don't kill me if you don't like.  
  
Trowa was comfortably laying in Heero warm arms wen something bothered him and he needed to tell Heero about it  
"Heero? What do you think about children?" Trowa asked him.  
  
They had agree to always 'talk' about whatever bother one or the other. Heero sat up, and looked at his koi.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What if we had a child? how would you feel if it was our child by blood?" Heero smirked and brushed Trowa's bang, then kissed his forehead.  
  
"I would love it, to have a little you around" Trowa giggled just a bit, and kissed Heero.  
  
"You want one don't you?" Heero stated more then asked.  
  
"Well we are married so, now lets have a baby" Heero said, leaning in over Trowa kissing him, sinking him back into the mattress.  
  
--------  
  
"Hello Trowa how are you doing? How is the husband?"  
  
"We're doing well Sally and you?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Good. So why did you come to see me Trowa?"  
  
"Um Sally I ...well me and Heero need your help with something. See, we want a baby, but......we want 'our' baby and i wanna....carry it" Trowa said blushing  
  
"Oh I see you two want to have a child how wonderful." Sally said smiling brightly. Trowa smiled.  
  
"I just love babies they're so darling." She said.  
  
"Can you help?" He asked.  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
"You can? really? please explain" Trowa said sitting down in the guess chair.  
  
"You'll need surgery though its a simple procedure" She started to explain. "We can schedule the procedure a day after tomorrow how does that sound?" She asked. "And it'd be best if you brought Heero along so he'd be here for support."   
  
"Ok I'll tell him thank you so much Sally" Trowa said, hugging her.  
  
"You're Welcome have a good afternoon and remember nothing to drink or eat after midnight." She warned.  
  
Trowa happily went home to wait for Heero to come home for launch.  
  
--------  
  
Trowa was humming a happy song while making Heero's launch as Heero walked into the house.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Hm? Oh in here love" Trowa said. " I made your favorite sit down and eat before it gets cold." Heero walked into the kitchen smirking.  
  
"Ok" he said sitting himself down.  
  
"How did things go with Sally?" Heero asked taking a bit of his food.  
  
"Oh and you CAN'T go to work Wednesday." Trowa stated.  
  
  
"Because I'm going to be having surgery that day and I want you there with me." Trowa told him.  
  
Heero spit out the little food he had in his mouth.  
"What??What the hell do you mean by surgery?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, Sally say its a simple procedure and she and I would prefer for you to be there, its for the baby Heero" Trowa explained.  
  
"So what she's gonna make you a woman? There's a reason I pick you, you know" Trowa laughed  
  
"Not that kind of surgery silly, I'm still going to be a man but she's going to implant something inside me so I can carry a child."  
  
"You mean my child? Our baby?" Heero said excitedly. Trowa nodded  
  
"Our child yours and mine." Trowa said. Heero smirked and ran to Trowa picking him up and swirling him around  
  
"That's great Trowa but we should call Quatre and Duo and Wufei they'll want to be there to. They're the closest thing to Family we've got and I want to include them in this moment." Heero said.  
  
"Don't forget Catherine Heero she is after all my sister." Trowa said. Heero growled.  
  
*That damn Demon woman she's nothing but trouble* Heero thought. "That woman HATE's me, she calls me brother queerer or something like that" Heero said.  
  
"Well, she will have to get used to us and probably a child will mellow her out." Trowa said. He kissed Heero's cheek and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Trowa picked up the phone and dialed Quatre's cell phone.  
  
"Yeah, Duo here"   
  
"Hello Duo how are you doing" Trowa said.  
  
"Hey Trowa you old scarecrow, what's up how's the husband doing?"Duo joked.  
  
"We're doing just fine" *He never changes does he* "The reason I called is that I'm going to be having surgery on Wednesday" Trowa told him. "And I was wondering if you and Quatre would be there to support Heero if anything should happen"  
  
"Surgery? What for?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'm going to have an implant so I can carry a child" Trowa explained, knowing it was a hard thing to swallow.  
  
"You're what?!! You mean you're going to have a little Heero running around, pointing a gun at people? You're nuts!!" Duo said. "But if that's what you want more power to you"  
  
"Duo thank you for coming and please tell Quatre I said hello" Trowa thanked him.  
  
"Gotcha, catcha later!" Duo said. and hung up the phone.  
  
--------  
  
"Hey Heero I called Duo its your turn to call Wufei, I'm going into the living room to rest" Trowa told him  
  
Heero nodded and picked up his cell phone and dialed Wufei's Number. A woman out of breath answered the phone.  
  
"Hello Chang residence Dawn Speaking" The woman said.  
  
"H-hello?" Heero said.  
  
"Onna! Who's on the phone?" Heero hear Wufei bark.  
  
"For the Last time Wufei its Dawn not onna I swear to kami no sex for a month if you keep calling me onna!!" Heero smirked as he over hear Dawn, Wufei's wife, yell back.   
  
"Fine Dawn who's on the phone?" Wufei said.  
  
"I think its your friend Heero" She told him, handing him the phone.  
  
"I'll be in the shower, come join me when you get done talking on the phone if you want and tell Heero I said hi" Dawn said, making her way to their bath and shower room.  
  
"Yuy this better be good your interrupting me and my wife!  
  
"She's quite feisty Wufei you picked a good woman" Heero told him.  
  
"I know this trust me, I finally have justice!" Wufei said.  
  
"Its about time, we've been hearing your rants for years, it got old." Heero said, smirking some more.  
  
"Yeah well what do you want?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Trowa is having surgery on Wednesday and he'd like you and Dawn to be there" Heero said.  
  
"Surgery? For what?" Wufei asked, confused.  
  
"We think of you guys like family. Trowa's going to have an implant placed inside him so he can carry our child" Heero told him. Wufei dropped the phone and yelled "Nose Bleed!"  
  
*Is he ever going to get over that?* Heero thought.  
  
"Wufei are you there pick up the damn phone"  
  
"I'm here" Wufei said, voice muffled by a Kleenex.  
  
"Will you come?" Heero asked.  
  
"We will be there it would be dishonorable if we weren't. Until then Yuy good-bye" Wufei said.  
  
"Ja ne Wu" Heero said. *Those two are perfect for one another* thought Heero.  
  
------------  
  
Meanwhile Trowa is on the phone at home trying to make a not to happy Catherine understand.  
  
"Damnit Catherine, why can't you just be happy for me?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Because I hate Heero! He's probably cheating on you right now!" Catherine barked.  
  
"Why can't you understand I want to have a child with Heero because we love one another and want to be parents" Trowa said.  
  
"Where is he?" Cat asked him.  
  
"At work" Trowa answered.  
  
"Yeah right!" Cat murmured.  
  
"Heero is at work! A relationship is built on trust, he wouldn't cheat on me!" Trowa said, getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Fine be blind but don't come crying to me went you find that fag in your bed with someone else!" Catherine yelled then hung up the phone.  
  
"Why must she behave like this? I don't understand why she can't be happy for me" Trowa asked himself.  
  
------------- The night before...  
  
"Heero I'm really nervous what if something goes wrong?" Trowa asked.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about Sally won't let that happen she's a great doctor and she'll take care of you" Heero told him. "So settle down and lets get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow"  
  
"Thank you Heero for being there for me, I love you so much?" Trowa stated, looking lovingly at Heero.  
  
"I love you too koi, now come here" Heero said helping Trowa make himself comfy in his warm, strong arms.  
  
------------- The next morning...  
  
Trowa and Heero made their way to Sally's and were greeted by their friends.  
  
"Hey, I'm glad you could all make it" Trowa said smiling.  
  
"Hey, so are you sure about this, I mean you could adopt" Duo suggested.  
  
"I know Duo but I want it to be mines and Heero's" Trowa told him.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, a child would bring more joy to our lives" Trowa said. Heero nodded, holding Trowa from behind.  
  
"Well, if that's what you want then we support you 100%" Quatre said smiling.  
  
"Thanks" Trowa said.  
  
Sally came out and greeted them.  
  
"Well, Trowa are you ready? We're ready for you" Sally informed him.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready I guess" He turned towards Heero. "This is it Heero, we're going to be parents" Trowa said, holding on to Heero's hand tightly. Heero nodded and they followed sally into the operation room, as their friends waited patiently into the waiting room.  
  
The Operation lasted about 3 hours. Sally came into the waiting area to give Duo, Quatre, Wufei and his wife the good news. They stood up.  
  
"So how did it go?"Quatre asked nervously.  
  
"The procedure went well. Trowa is in the recovery room you, may go back and see him" Sally told them.  
  
They quickly made their way there to find the two love birds kissing sweetly.  
  
"Well, nothing has changed" Duo snorted.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell show a little bit more respect than that" Wufei barked.  
  
Trowa blushed and Heero glared for intruding.  
  
"Now now no reason for that look" Sally said.  
  
"We could come back and see you" Dawn suggested.  
  
"No please stay I'm just a little woozy and tiered" Trowa told them.  
  
"Yes, he is so don't stay too long" Heero said, as always being overly protective of his love.  
  
"We won't stay to long, how about I go get some dinner for you Heero, I bet you're hungry" Dawn said.  
  
"Thanks Dawn and would you mind getting Trowa a hot chocolate too? Heero asked.  
  
"Sure no problem, I'll be back in a few minutes" Dawn said, then stepped out of the room.  
  
"You married a good woman Wufei she's been very good for you" Quatre said. Wufei nodded.  
  
"Well, Trowa I'm very happy for you and Heero I wish you the best" Quatre said. "You'll be wonderful parents but you have to let me spoil them some"  
  
"Yes, you've got to let me baby-sit!" Duo said, smile beaming.  
  
"Well, maybe we'll let you but Quatre will have to be right there with you" Trowa said.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
-----------  
  
For the past few months Heero wouldn't let Trowa do a thing  
  
"Trowa you've got to relax please I don't want any harm on you or the baby" Heero pleaded.  
  
"Heero I'm just getting up to get a drink, stop being so silly" Trowa said smiling at how cute Heero looked when he was so concerned.  
  
"Well, maybe I'm overreacting but you're not staying here all day alone something could happen" Heero told him. "I've called Dawn and she's going to come over and hang out with you she'll take you anywhere you need to go. And that's final" Heero said, firmly.  
  
Trowa laughed so hard, he had tears in his eyes." Oh Heero you're acting like a parent all ready" He said. "Ok ok Heero-Bear, if that will make you go to work" Trowa said.  
  
"Good have a good day, you have my cell phone number. I love you and see you tonight" Heero said.  
  
"Ok bye love" Trowa said. Heero kissed Trowa and left.  
  
"Well, having Dawn around is better than Duo, I'd probably go into labor if it was Duo" Trowa said to himself.  
  
Dawn showed up few moments after Heero left.  
  
"Good Morning Trowa how are you doing? I brought some beagles in case you're hungry but I know how it goes with pregnant people morning sickness" She said smiling.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it" He smiled.  
  
"So I bet you want to shop for baby things. How about we go to the mall and look around for a couple of hours?" Dawn suggested.  
  
"Oh that's a great idea! Let me get my coat!" Trowa gleed. "This is going to be so much fun I've never shopped for baby things before, the clothes are just so cute"   
  
"You have to let me buy some things for the baby, anything you want" Dawn said.  
  
"Maybe but not expansive stuff, Heero would be upset" Trowa said.  
  
"Oh let me handle Heero, its your first child nothing to worry I come from a wealthy family I can afford it" Dawn coned him.  
  
"Ok but please lets not over do it" Trowa pleaded.  
  
"So you just come along and we'll do some shopping" Dawn said.  
  
-----------  
  
Bye 4:30, Trowa and Dawn were in his and Heero's apartment with millions of baby things.  
  
"Oh my god, look at all this stuff and Heero's gonna be home any minute!" Trowa panicked.  
  
"Like I said, I'll handle Heero there is no reason to get worked up over nonsense" Dawn calmly told him. "I think he would want the best money could buy for his child, you're lucky Quatre didn't come along with us, he would've bought everything" Dawn finished smiling.  
  
"Oh god, but Heero has this well PRIDE thing and oh god......he'll be mad" Trowa wined.  
  
"Well, he can swallow it for once. Wufei has told me stories of Heero and his perfection mask he wears" Dawn told him.  
  
"Yeah" *Oh please don't be mad koi* Trowa thought, slightly scared.  
  
"Good you shouldn't be afraid its not healthy for the baby to be worked up like this" She said. "You go into the room and rest now I'm sure your feet are quite tried from shopping"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Dawn for everything" Trowa said then left the room.  
  
Moments later Heero got home.  
  
"What the hell?" Heero yelled.  
  
"Now Heero I won't hear any of that swallow your pride this is your first child you've got to spend a little" Dawn started.  
  
"Dawn 'I' wanted to buys does things for Trowa!" Heero said, getting angry.  
  
"And for your information I bought some of the stuff as well as a gift from Wufei and myself. I will not allow you to yell at Trowa over nonsense" She said, standing firmly in front of Heero."Besides there are some things we didn't get, like a cradle being you're good at wood working you should make him a cradle, he'd just love it and I was thinking of throwing him a baby shower"   
  
"For your information I don't yell at Trowa, and second thanks for the stuff now you can go!" Heero said trying his best to calm down.  
  
"If that's ok with you I'd have it at my house" Dawn said.  
  
"Babyshower fine please leave" Heero said.  
  
"Fine, do you want me to come back tomorrow?" Dawn asked before leaving the house.  
  
"Yeah, where's Trowa?" Heero asked.  
  
"I told him to go rest, pregnant people tend to wear out easily but they do need their exercise" Dawn said.  
  
"Ok thanks" Heero said, walking towards the room he thought Trowa would be in.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow and please go easy on him he's just so excited about having a baby it'd break his heart if you scolded him good-bye Heero" Dawn told him and left.  
  
Heero went in search of Trowa.  
  
"Trowa where are you?" Heero murmured to himself. He found him asleep on their bed. He sat down next to him watching him sleep caressing his face.  
  
"She's right you know, its just my pride that gets in the way"Heero whispered, putting his hand on Trowa's stomach. "Just this once, little one I'll swallow it"  
  
"Heero?" Trowa asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm here" Heero said, unable to resist smiling at his love's cuteness.  
  
"Come hold me, I'm cold" Trowa pleaded.  
  
Heero smirk and laid next to him holding him and covering them with their blanket.  
  
"Is that better? Are you hungry? Do you want me to make dinner tonight?" Heero asked.  
  
"No just hold me" Trowa said sleepily, snuggling up to Heero's warmf.  
  
"All right love I will" Heero caressing the quickly falling asleep Trowa in his arms.  
  
----------  
  
At the shower Trowa was opening gifts and smiling and hugging as Heero sat next to him watching him contentedly. Trowa opened up a gift from Duo to see a mini pair of black spandex shorts and a mini green tank top, everyone laughed.  
  
"Thank you Duo they're so cute hopefully the baby will look just like Heero" Trowa said, looking lovingly at Heero.  
  
Quatre's present to the baby was a a baby blanket set with circus animals and a stuffed lion.  
  
"The only thing we haven't bought yet is a cradle"Trowa said, loving all the wonderful presents.  
  
"I got that!" Heero said getting up. He left the room and brought in a beautiful white bedding cradle, that Heero had hand made himself, it was perfect.  
  
"What you went baby shopping? That's shocking" Duo said.  
  
"No, I made it" Heero informed them all.  
  
"Oh its so beautiful! You never told me you could make things like this" Trowa gleed, emotions flying as tears showed in his eyes.  
  
"It was a surprise koi, do you like it?" Heero asked. Trowa nodded.  
  
" Heero I love it" He kissed him on the lips and gave him a hug.  
  
"Its very lovely Heero you have to promise when Wufei and I have a baby you'll make one for us" Dawn said. Heero nodded.  
  
"Well, well what's all this?" Relena asked walking in followed by Catherine.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here Relena I sent out the invitations and I know I didn't invite you" Dawn said, getting angry.  
  
"But I did invite Catherine because she is the aunt of this baby" Dawn said.  
  
  
"I wish you could learn to except things for how they are Catherine you should love your brother no matter what" Quatre said.  
  
"Oh my god, you really are pregnant, gross!" Cat said, looking at Trowa in discuss.  
  
"That's enough Catherine I will not tolerate such behavior in my house" Wufei said now standing.  
  
Trowa hid his face in Heero's neck, who held him.  
  
"Your upsetting Trowa!" Heero yelled.  
  
"What have you done to my Heero! You've turned him into some kind of freak" Relena whined. "This pregnancy goes against nature, men are not allowed to reproduce!"  
  
Trowa started to cry silently in Heero's arms.  
  
"I tried to save you from marrying Trowa but now you've gone and got him pregnant I can't stand for this!" Relena barked.  
  
"That's enough you two if you don't stop you'll force me to kick the crap out of you then throw you out of my house" Dawn yelled.  
  
"I can't believe you two would amount so low to this behavior. I've known both of you have had the hots for Heero that's why you're so against Trowa and Heero why can't you just let it go and be happy for them!" Quatre said, now standing as well, getting angry all the while.  
  
"Are you against all homosexual couples or just Heero and Trowa?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Heero should have been with one of us, not that cry baby Trowa!" Relena yelled.  
  
"I can't believe the both of you, get out of my house right now!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"You can't tell us what to do I'm Queen of the Earth how dare you talk to me in such a manner" Relena said, standing proud.  
  
I am not leaving without Heero, he isn't going to live with a freak like Trowa any longer" Catherine said.  
  
Meanwhile Heero was holding the crying Trowa in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry koi I love you, your everything to me, do you want me to take you home?" Heero asked gently. Trowa nodded still holding on to Heero tightly.  
  
"Like my wife and I said get out of our house you're not welcome here any longer" Wufei yelled.  
  
Heero sneaked himself and Trowa out of the house and quietly left for theirs.  
  
"You're crazy Relena if you think Heero's going to ever love you or Catherine" Duo said.  
  
Wufei stood and past the two girls and opened the front door. "Out!"Wufei yelled.  
  
"Well!" Relena said turning on her heel and slapped Wufei as Catherine laughed.  
  
"That's it you've drawn the line ladies now its time for you to deal with me" Dawn grabbed them by their hair and dragged them out into the front yard. Every body followed for the show.  
  
Dawn threw Catherine down on the ground keeping a hold of Relena doing a hair mare on her, she fell to the ground. She then grabbed her by the hair again and rubbed her face in the mud by the flower bed and picked her up and punched her in the jaw and stomach, Relena fell to the ground. Catherine was still on the ground holding her head when she looked up and saw Dawn.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet I'm going to teach you a lesson for coming over here running the nice party I worked very hard on" Dawn said. She yanked Catherine up and said you wanna fight try and hit me. Catherine got in a fighting stance and flew at Dawn. Dawn caught her fist and twisted her arm behind her back. Catherine used one of her legs to high kick Dawn in the face.  
  
"You're good Catherine but not good enough" Dawn flew at Catherine punching her in the face, gut and spinkicked her in the face, Catherine fell to the ground out cold. Dawn dusts herself off.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that I hope you remember not to make this lady mad" Dawn said.  
  
"That's one hell of a woman you married there Wu-man" Duo said.  
  
"Well, lets just not stand here I want to go see if Trowa's all right" Dawn said.  
  
"I saw Heero sneak him out the back" Quatre said.  
  
"Well, now what?"Duo asked rubbing his head looking at the 2 knocked out girls on the ground.  
  
"Should we go and check on them Wufei?" Dawn asked. "I know Heero has been kinda angry with me for buying so much stuff for the baby"  
  
"No leave them, lets just pick up the presents" Wufei said, closing the front door.  
  
"I just can't help myself I feel its my fault this happened because I invited Catherine" dawn said.  
  
"Don't, you were trying to help and Heero and Trowa know so" Wufei said.  
  
"Well, lets clean up and us 4 will go out to dinner tonight somewhere nice ok?" Quatre suggested.  
  
"Ok" Everyone agreed.  
  
--------------  
  
After they cleaned up the party, Dawn and Wufei took Quatre and Duo out to eat.  
  
"So? How do you think Trowa's gonna deliver the baby, I mean.....you know "Duo asked.  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of those two, why did they mess up such a happy day, the look on Trowa's face when Heero gave him that cradle it was priceless"Quatre said.  
  
"I'm sure they will perform a C-section, Maxwell, did you not pay attention in   
Sex Ed?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Well, no, I was well 'busy'" Duo blushed. Wufei rolls his eyes in discuss of Duo's choice of words.  
  
"Well, I wonder if Trowa is all right, he just looked destroyed when those two showed, Heero looked ready to kill" Quatre said.  
  
"Well, they're taking care of after what Wu-man's woman did to them that was so funny I can't wait to tell Heero about this. Hey Dawn have you thought about wrestling professionally? The chicks wouldn't stand a chance in hell against you" Duo said.  
  
"No, she will not wrestle, she is my wife, a WOMAN not a wrestler man-woman, INJUSTICE MAXWELL!!!!" Wufei said getting angrier at the thought of his wife wrestling.  
  
"Now settle down Wufei there is no reason for your anger, actually when you're working late on Monday nights I do watch WWF Raw is War." Dawn stated. "Though I don't want to wrestle, I enjoy my life how just how it is" Wufei eyes widen as he looked at is smiling wife. He then released a breath of relief and sat back down.  
  
-----------  
  
"Trowa are you all right?" Heero asked, knocking on the bathroom door once more. Trowa had locked himself in ever sense they had arrived home.  
  
"Yes, you can come in" Trowa said. Heero entered and found Trowa taking a bobble bath, he smiled up at Heero. "I'm ok koi, really" Heero sat on the edge of the tub, behind Trowa and started to massage his love's shoulders.  
  
"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you Trowa. I took those marriage vows seriously" Heero stated. Trowa relaxed into his touch.  
  
"I'll be ok as long as your here"Trowa told him.  
  
"I'm glad you're ok but shouldn't you be resting, you've had a tough day" Heero said.  
  
"I know Heero, I love you too" Trowa turned around in the tub and faced him. "Come in here with me"  
  
"Are you sure?"Heero asked, smirking.  
  
"Yes, that will make me relax"Trowa told him, with a knowing smile.  
  
"Ok" Heero said. He took his cloths off and settled himself behind Trowa, who leaned back against his chest, while Heero baided his swollen stomach.  
  
"Feel Better?" Heero asked, kissing the side of Trowa's temple.  
  
"Yes, very much you've made me feel much better that I'm starting to get kinda sleepy" Trowa told him.  
  
After a few moments, Heero lifted Trowa out of the tub, grabbing a couple of towels and carried him down to their room.  
  
"Heero?"Trowa started, as Heero gently laid him down on their bed.  
  
"Hm?"Heero murmured.  
  
"If we made love, do you think it would hurt the baby?"Trowa asked, shyly, rubbing at his stomach.  
  
Heero thought about that for a moment and remembered what sally told him.*"You can have intercourse but gently and carefully "* She had said.  
  
"But not tonight Trowa, you're to tired and don't say you aren't please rest for me and the baby" Heero pleaded.  
  
Trowa blushed and said "All right, not tonight but hold me?"  
  
Heero smiled "That I will happily do, just let me go close up everything, ok?"Heero said, Trowa smiled and nodded.  
  
Heero got up and made sure the front door was locked and closed the rest of the house's lights and returned to an alredy sleeping Trowa, he smirked at the site. He sat down on his side of the bed and rested against some pillows.  
  
"Heero?....hold me I'm cold...." Trowa murmured sleepily reaching for Heero. Heero slipped under the covers, and held Trowa, who happily nuzzled his chest and cuddled.  
  
"Its ok Trowa I'm right here" Heero wrapped his arms around Trowa gently stroking his back.  
  
"MMmmmm I love you Heero" Trowa murmured.  
  
"I love you to Trowa, sleep now" Heero told him.  
  
"Mhm..." Trowa murmured.  
  
They quickly fell asleep.  
  
TBC 


	2. Love & Lost 2

Title: Love & Lost 2/2  
Author: Haruka xHaruka17x@a...  
Co-Author: Midnight Lilly  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, Midnight Lilly owns Dawn.  
Pairing: 1+x3, 2+4, 5+Dawn  
Rating: R  
Warning: Sap, Sad, AU  
Notes: Please R&R. Hope you enjoy. Don't kill me if you don't like.And Relena is crazy in here...  
  
3 Months later.........  
  
Heero sat in the waiting room with his friends waiting for news on Trowa's condition.  
  
"Oh, I'm so excited to see what it is!" Dawn said to Wufei. "What about you dear?"  
  
"I hope its a boy" Wufei stated.  
  
"But girls are so much cuter! What do you think Quatre?"Dawn asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I just hope Trowa's all right, its taking a long time" Quatre answered, concerned.  
  
Heero had stayed quiet for quite a long time him self, he was beyond worried about Trowa.  
  
"Labor takes a long time Quatre and I'm sure he'll be just fine does anyone want a snack or something?" Dawn told him.  
  
Sally suddenly came out with a somewhat worried look on her face, Heero hurried to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero panicked.  
  
"Well, Trowa lost a lot of blood, but he should be fine, but he's very weak, and he won't be able to carry an other child. But I'm happy to say you have a very healthy baby girl, the nurse will bring her out momentarily" She told him.  
  
Dawn came back with drinks and food. "So any changes?" She asked.  
  
"Trowa and Heero have a daughter" Quatre gleed.  
  
"Really!? That's wonderful allow me to be the first to congratulate you Heero"Dawn said, brightly smiling.  
  
Moments later a nurse came out carrying the smallest most beautiful baby girl, and gently handed her over to Heero. Heero couldn't take his watery eyes of his daughter, she had little dark locks like his and had Trowa's gorgeous Emerald eyes.  
  
"She's beautiful Heero and so tiny" Duo stated.  
  
Her big eyes looked up at Heero and she smiled and reached for him.  
  
"You know Wufei we should think about having one" Dawn said. Wufei started to have a nose bleed.  
  
Heero had tears rolling down his cheeks. "My baby girl....your perfect..." Heero whispered.  
  
Sally came up to the overwhelmed father. "Heero you can go see Trowa now"  
  
"I'm so happy for them, they deserve this so much"Quatre told Duo. "It make me think about having children, to feel the bond that Heero is feeling at the moment" Quatre said. "Honey I want a baby..." Quatre said starting to cry.  
  
"Really? So do I "Duo told him, holding him. They walked away talking and crying.  
  
"Well, Wufei I think its time to go and leave Heero and Trowa and their little girl alone" Dawn told Wufei. He congratulated Heero and walked away with Dawn hand in hand.  
  
Heero took the baby into Trowa's room so he could meet his daughter for the first time.  
  
"Trowa...look, she's perfect,...our baby" Heero said, in a small voice full of emotions  
  
Trowa was already crying, and gently took the small child into his arms.  
  
"She's so beautiful and so tiny. I can't believe we created this Heero..." Trowa said, unable to take his eyes off the little baby.  
  
Heero passionately kissed Trowa, while their daughter watched, smiling and reaching for them.  
  
"Mina...I wanna call her Mina, Heero" Trowa said.  
  
"That's a beautiful name, our little Mina" Heero said. " Mina Yuy" He smiled.  
  
A couple of days later, Heero took Trowa and baby Mina home.  
  
---------6 years later...  
  
"Daddy!! Papa!!Can I please have that Barbie!" Mina said, jumping up and down holding on to Trowa's hand.  
  
"All right Mina, we'll get it for you." Heero told her.  
  
"Yey, Papa, you're the best"Mina said, giving him a big hug and a kiss.  
  
"Heero! She has a billion of them already, your spoiling her"Trowa said smiling.  
  
"Oh well one more doesn't hurt" Heero said, shrugging.  
  
Meanwhile, people eyed them, especially when Mina called them 'both' daddy, and when Heero and Trowa would hold hands.  
  
"Daddy why is everyone staring at us?" Mina asked Trowa.  
  
Trowa felt uneasy. "I don't know sweet heart, lets go home ok?"  
  
"Okay Daddy" Mine smiled.  
  
--------  
  
It had already been 6 years and Trowa and Heero never felt happier, with Mina in their lives, but Trowa was still a very physically somewhat weak person to what he used to be, but Heero was always there.  
  
"Ok pumpkin time for bed, its past your bed time" Heero said, picking Mina up in his arms.  
  
"But Papa I'm not sleepy" Mina told him.  
  
"Mina, its bed time" Heero said, in a stern fatherly voice that made Trowa smile.  
  
"Ok, ok" Mina glumly said and kissed Trowa goodnight and let Heero pick her up and off to bed.  
  
--------  
  
Heero entered his and Trowa's bedroom to find it lit up by candles and Trowa laying in the sheets obviously nude.  
  
"What's all this?" Heero asked, closing the door behind him, smirking.  
  
" Is Mina asleep? " Trowa asked sitting up. Heero nodded and couldn't take his eyes off Trowa, he looked hungry.  
  
"Good, cause I want you Heero Yuy" Trowa stated in a sexy voice.  
  
"Mmm I want you too love" Heero licked him lips. Heero move over Trowa, kissing him passionately. He quickly removed his tank top and jeans and laid under the covers with Trowa, still embracing him. Heero made a trail of kisses from Trowa's mouth to his neck and slowly to each nipple. Trowa whimpered and lightly moaned under his intense touch.  
  
"Heero...." Trowa said.  
  
Heero prepared Trowa with his fingers, carefully and slowly, as always, never wanting to hurt his precious angel.  
  
"Heero....please......"Trowa begged.  
  
"Hm?....please what love?" Heero asked teasingly.  
  
"Please.....now Heero.......take me.....please..." Trowa whimpered breathlessly.  
  
Heero positioned himself and slowly entered Trowa's warmf, making them both gasp with pleasure. Once fully inside Heero returned to kissing his love, making sure he was all right and ready. Trowa moved his hips without breaking their kiss, telling Heero what he needed. Heero started a slow and steady paste, and gradually speeded up.  
  
Without realizing of their pleasure, Trowa was now moaning loudly and arousingly. In the next room Mina's little eyes opened.  
  
"What's that?..why is daddy screaming daddy's name?..." She got up and made her way to their room, she opened the door to see her father, 'hurting' her daddy. She ran towards them and she started to hit Heero as hard as she could.  
  
"Stop hurting daddy!!" Mina yelled, punching Heero with her tiny fists.  
  
"What?..." Trowa asked in a daze of their love making and suddenly seeing his daughter, surposely 'defending' him.  
  
"Get off Daddy right now Papa!" She ran up towards him and starting striking him in the face.  
  
"Mina no! stop Papa's not hurting Daddy baby" Trowa said reaching for his little girl.  
  
"Then why are you screaming?" She asked confused looking up at Trowa, who blushed and smiled.  
  
"Baby Papa's not hurting me, its something Papa and Daddy do sometimes, sweet heart" Trowa explained.  
  
"You sure you're ok Daddy?" She asked suspiciously. Trowa nodded.  
  
  
"That's right pumpkin, Papa would never hurt Daddy, you should know that" Heero said, petting her hair.  
  
"Ok I'm sorry Papa" She hugged Heero. "Then I'll go back to sleep now, night night Papa and Daddy." She left their room.  
  
---------  
  
Mina came home from school one day with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Daddy Papa where are you?" She asked.  
  
"In here sweetie" She heard one of them say.  
  
Heero picked Mina up and hugged her.  
  
"Hi Papa, tomorrow's parent day and you 'have' to come! You and Daddy" She started. "You have to come please" She looked at him with an irresistible little face.  
  
Heero giggled. "Alright but you have to ask Daddy" He put her down and she ran to find her Daddy. She found him making dinner.  
  
"Daddy, daddy daddy!!! You have to come to school with me tomorrow!!" She gleed.  
  
"Of course we will pumpkin, we wouldn't miss it for the world, right Heero?" Trowa said, Heero nodded.  
  
"Yay its going to be so much fun I can't wait you're the best Papa and Daddy!" Mina stated.  
  
-----------Next day at school...  
  
"Look Daddy and Papa here is my desk and look over here, these are the pictures I painted in art class." Mina said, loving to show her fathers her work.  
  
When they got back from the school, they pulled up to their house and saw two cars with people waiting for them.  
  
"I wonder who they are" Trowa said to Heero.  
  
"I don't know but lets see what they want before we take action" Heero said. "Take Mina into the house Trowa I'll see what they want" Heero told him, Trowa nodded.  
  
"Are you Heero Yuy?" An officer asked.  
  
"Yes, I am, how can I help you?" Heero asked.  
  
"We're here for the child Mina Barton Yuy. We're here to take her" The officer said.  
  
"On what grounds?" Heero said starting to get angry.  
  
"We have a warrant right here" The officer handed him the document. Heero read it and saw a familiar name by the order of Queen Relena of Earth.  
  
Trowa came out of the house." What?! Why are you taking my baby?" Trowa asked stating to panic.  
  
"We are to take the child away due to the homosexual relationship between you and Mr.Yuy." The officer said.  
  
"NO! you can't take my baby away from me! Why are you doing this!?"Trowa screamed.  
  
"We have nothing against you Mr. Barton, we're only following the orders of her Majesty Queen Relena." The Officer said.  
  
Trowa started crying, Mina came out and ran to Trowa.  
  
"You're not taking Mina away from us" Heero said. "I won't let you."  
  
"Daddy why are you crying?" Mina asked starting to cry too holding on to Trowa.  
  
"I'm all right sweetheart, go back into the house let Papa and I handle this" Trowa told her.  
  
Suddenly a pink limo pulled up into their drive way and out stepped Queen Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"I knew you'd give them trouble. I'm here for the child I'm going to send her to a place where she can have real parents, not grow up with two parents who go against god.  
You're relationship goes against what god created, he didn't intend for a man to give birth to a child." She barked.  
  
Mina was scared now and held on to Trowa harder. "Daddy I'm scared"  
  
You're child will grow and come to learn that having two men as a mother and father isn't right and will poison other peoples minds. Give us the child or we'll be forced to have you put in jail for your crimes." She said.  
  
"And on what charges?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, of course kidnapping" Relena said smiling. "I tried very hard to get your love but you just didn't care about how much I loved you and wanted you by my side, well now its payback." Relena growled.  
  
The officers walk up on to the porch and grab little Mina.   
  
"Daddy don't let them take me away! please don't let them take me away!" She cried and screamed.  
  
They placed Mina into car and drove off looking out the back window, Mina tears rolling down her face. "Daddy, Papa please help me don't let them take me away" She cried.  
  
"MINA!!!" Trowa fell to his knees crying in anger. He looked up at Relena. "You're going to pay for this I'm going to make sure of it." He warned her.  
  
"What can you do Trowa, you're just a simpleton you can't beat me I'm your queen. You never should've taken Heero away from me all of this could've been avoided if Heero only married me." Relena stated.  
  
"You're insane get off our property before I call Mrs. Chang to take care of you like the last time you bitch!!" Trowa yelled.  
  
--------  
  
For many years Heero and Trowa searched for their daughter. And with the years passing, Queen Relena Peacecraft became unstable, having homosexuals executed in her kingdom, every time making her slip closer and closer to the brink of insanity.  
  
Heero and Trowa along with Quatre and Duo lived many years in fear, knowing Relena Peacecraft knew of their homosexual relationship afraid of being killed.  
  
"Why did it come to this Heero why did she take our little Mina away from this doesn't she understand that two men can be happy together?" Trowa asked for the millionth time.  
  
"Meow?" Trowa's cat said, rubbing against Trowa, knowing that the tall man wasn't happy.  
  
"Oh, Neko I miss her so much. I feel I've lost apart of me that can never return until she comes home." Trowa cried.  
  
"Its time we take a stand against her overthrow her she's insane killing innocent people, she must be stopped!" Said a voice they haven't heard in years.  
  
"Wufei, Dawn, oh my its been so long, how have you both been?" Trowa ran up to them.  
  
"We're well as can be. I'm sorry about Mina, we knew about Relena taking her. We tried getting custody of her so you could move in with us to be with her but I guess because of Wufei being a former terrorist they wouldn't grant us custody. Dawn told him.  
  
"I'm so sorry this happened to you, we'll help you anyway we can" Wufei told him.  
  
"Thank you so much for trying, we've tried everything...." Trowa collapsed in Heero's arms "I'll never see my baby again...."  
  
"Don't loose hope Trowa, we're going to get her back, I promise you that and I'm going to deal with Relena personally" Dawn said, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"I think its time you guys have a comeback tour and take that bitch down. And we've got one person on our side, the person who knows Relena the best" Duo told them.  
  
Suddenly a man they haven't seen in so many years stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Holy shit its Millardo Peacecraft, I thought you were dead." Wufei said.  
  
"I come here as your ally, I've seen the cruel things my sister has done in her reign. These past five years, her sanity has long left her she is no longer fit to rule, that is why I am here.  
I will not take her place as ruler, my hands are to stained with blood as hers are please forgive my family for their crimes against all of you. If I could I'd bring your child back to you." He told them.  
  
"Then why don't you?" Heero asked in an angered tone.  
  
"I would but Relena had her sent away, her identity changed and secretly placed her somewhere on earth herself." Millardo informed them.  
  
"I'm going to bed a can't hear this" Trowa said walking away.  
  
"Its been really hard on him these past 5 years, look at us Millardo, we have to hide everywhere we go so Relena doesn't catch us. Why didn't you come sooner? why did you let her take my child away? Why?"Heero screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry please forgive me" Millardo bowed his head. "You see I am to a homosexual Treize was my lover for many years but our relationship was kept hidden. But I'm here to help Heero in Trowa's absence, I'd like to join the team to overthrow Relena.  
  
----------  
  
It took years to stop Relena's insanity but in the end the 5 former gundam pilots won their battle against Queen Relena Peacecraft of Earth. Millardo took Relena off the planet and had her locked up in a sanitarium on a far away colony making sure she'd never get out again. But they never found any trace of Mina Barton Yuy  
  
Dawn and Wufei were appointed rulers of Earth. Dawn having royalty in her family tree and high political ranking and Wufei being a great scholarly were chosen by Millardo Peacecraft himself.  
  
A year into their rule they gave birth to a son and two years later they had a daughter.  
  
As for Quatre, he still was running Winner empire and was still married to Duo. They were hoping to adopt children in the near future.  
  
As for Trowa and Heero they searched the 4 corners of earth for their missing child but never found a trace of their little Mina, but finally they moved on as best as parents could but in their hearts, they had hope they'd see their little Mina again someday.  
  
----------  
  
"Today Mina would have been 18 Neko. I still talk about her, but it makes me feel better somewhat" Trowa told his cat.  
  
Trowa looked at the clock. "Oh! I'm late" Trowa got his coat and shoes on and hurried out of the door. He wanted to surprise Heero and go meet him on his walk home from work.  
  
A few blocks away Trowa spotted his love walking with his head down and a stony expression on his face as always. Trowa quickly made his way to him  
  
"Koi! What are you doing out here? Its freezing" Heero said putting his arm around Trowa's shoulders kissing him.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you" He explained.  
  
Heero smiled. "Well, you did."   
  
"Heero? do you want to just sit out here for a little bit?" Trowa ask, motioning for them to sit on a park bench.  
  
"Sure koi" Heero said.  
  
They sat hand in hand just eyeing each other lovingly.  
  
--------  
  
Not far away a young woman was frantically looking around for an address, then she saw it, she couldn't believe it but she would never be able to forget that trade mark.  
  
Tears came to her eyes as she stood in the middle of the sidewalk staring at her parents.  
  
She saw Daddy's trade mark bands and her Papa's stony face but which carried loving deep blue eyes.  
  
"Daddy....Father..." She whispered to her self.  
  
Trowa turned towards the sidewalk where he felt watched. His eyes grew wide in shock.  
  
"Mina?" Trowa stood up, staring wide eyed at her. Tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Daddy? Is it really you?" She asked.  
  
"Mina..." Trowa dropped to his knees holding his arms out to her.  
  
"Daddy, I thought I'd never see you again" She cried. "I've missed you and Papa so much"  
  
"I was so sad when that mean lady took me away. I didn't think life would ever get better for me." She cried in Trowa and Heero's arms.  
  
Mina looked beautiful, she had Heero's hair with the same unruly look but only her hair reached her waist, and she had Trowa's seductive Emerald green eyes.  
  
Heero held his koi and his daughter in his arms. All 3 had tears rolling down their faces, but this time they were happy tears.  
  
"Lets go home" Heero said, smiling. Trowa smiled as Mina nodded.  
  
They had Love & Lost.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
